The Logan Amendment
by PerfectMirror14
Summary: The Prank Wars made Kendall fall for Logan. The Logan Amendment made Logan fall for Kendall. But why is it called The Logan Amendment? Kogan Showverse. Rated M for language.


**Disclaimer:** _Although I wish I did, I do not own Big Time Rush and its affiliates._

**Hey guys! I'm still alive and ready to write this summer!**

**I always wondered how The Logan Amendment got its name. So I wrote my version of it! **

**I would like to dedicate this story to my best friend/editor/fellow Kogan shipper** _LaurenBlack13_**. She helps me see things that I don't. **

**Normally, I write flashbacks in** _italics_**, but this one is so long. Oh well!**

**Enjoy the Kogany goodness!**

* * *

There Logan was, sitting alone in 2J. Well, not completely alone, Mama Knight was asleep in her room. But the people that mattered were gone. They were out celebrating Kendall and Katie winning their Prank War. Of course they had invited the brunette, but he politely declined. Sure, he'd love to see a movie with them. But the thought of Kendall and Jo, snuggling, holding hands... making out...

The thought made Logan sick. Why would he put himself through that torture any more than he had to?

Then again, wouldn't he rather see the person of his affection happy? Kendall was happy with Jo. She made him happy.

Logan couldn't help that _he_ wanted to make Kendall happy. The blond had that charisma. You just wanted to help him. At least Logan felt that way.

All day, he thought about Kendall. After pranking himself, like the last two years, he went to Doc Hollywood. That feeling of helping others was rekindled. And so did his dream of becoming a doctor. In fact, he was almost ready to quit Big Time Rush.

But the thought of Kendall kept him logical. Logan was the smart one, but he panicked under pressure. Kendall always knew what to do.

So maybe that's why he was waiting up for him. Kendall would comfort him, put his arm around his shoulder. He would say to Logan _follow your dream_.

Too bad his dream was Kendall.

Maybe he was getting ahead of himself. His friends were still out at the movies. Normally they would be down at the pool, but that was closed. Logan didn't get to see it, but apparently it was worth it.

As previously mentioned, this was the third time Logan pranked himself. The first year, 7th grade, Kendall _technically_ won. The first year of the Prank Wars had many flaws. There were few rules. And, they were in 7th grade, merely 13-years-old.

Logan was always shocked that things didn't go worse.

(Flashback)

"Carlos, give me back my milk!" James whined, reaching his hand across the table.

"You won't drink it anyways!" Carlos retorted. "And I'm thirsty!"

"Guys!" Kendall yelled, glaring at the two. "We're in 7th grade. You're fighting over milk. That's pathetic."

"I think they'll always fight over food," Logan muttered, not looking up from his math book.

"And I think you'll always do homework and read while we're eating!" Carlos said back, still not letting go of the unopened pint.

"This is your math homework..." said Logan, "and you're only getting a B."

"That's still better than I would have done! Thanks Logan!"

"Yeah, yeah," James said, waving his hand. "Logan does good homework. Now can I have my milk back?"

"Here," Kendall said, sliding over his. "If it will stop your whining."

"Don't give into him, Kendall," Logan said, this time looking up. "It'll just make it worse."

This was a normal day at Duluth Jr. High. Carlos and James fought over everything. Logan did their homework. And Kendall, he tried to keep everything calm. It wouldn't be right any other way.

James, opening Kendall's milk, sneered. "Of course you try to get Kendall on your side."

"And what do you mean by that?" the smart boy asked, face suddenly red.

Although it was true – Logan always tried to be on Kendall's side – James didn't have to state that fact out loud.

"Whatever," James sighed. "I got some milk." Coolly, he took a swig from the pint, only to spew the liquid back out.

The blond started laughing, earning confused looks from Logan and Carlos and a death glare from the victim.

"What was that?" James asked, wiping his mouth.

"Apple juice," Kendall answered smugly, leaning back in the plastic chair.

"Ohh…" chorused the previously confused friends.

"When did you switch them?" asked Logan. That was a decent prank. Logan could never pull pranks.

"When they were arguing." He bent down and picked up a pint off the floor. Smiling, he looked at James. "Do you want this one, too?"

After glancing left and right, James promptly flipped the blond off.

"On that note," Logan said, right as the bell rang, "let's go to class."

The four walked out of the cafeteria, turning to the right to go to their lockers. 7th graders always got gipped: their lockers were in the back of the school, they had the last lunch, etc.

Kendall started to open his and Logan's locker, while to the right, James was working on his and Carlos'. Being 7th graders, they had to have locker partners. Not that the four minded.

After Kendall retrieved his things for his next class, he let Logan in. "You ready for your favorite class?"

The brunette ignored the sarcasm. You see, he didn't see why art was a required class. Earth Science, now that should be a required class.

Shutting the red, metal door, he turned to Kendall. "No, but let's get this over with for the day."

James and Carlos followed suit. They had art class this period, too.

Their art teacher, Ms. Kane, was a very exuberant woman. Although a little on the hefty side, she never failed to move quickly. When she got mad, she flailed. It was a sight to see. But man, could she do what she taught. She was probably the best art teacher Duluth Middle School had ever seen. The high school wanted her, but Ms. Kane said that she preferred this age.

"Okay class!" she called out as soon as the bell rang. "Settle down! I want to talk to you for a moment before I let you run wild!"

And the class settled down pretty quickly. Everyone respected her, even if they didn't like the class.

"Okay," she continued, walking to the middle of the room. "Today is your last day to work on your painting. Tomorrow we start on our creative freestyle project. Start brainstorming some ideas."

Logan groaned inwardly. This is why he disliked art class. It didn't have a set structure. There were many rules, but none that were logical.

Carlos, on the other hand, loved art. And he was good at it. James was decent, and Kendall… He was almost as bad as Logan. But at least he had fun with it.

Ms. Kane looked around one more time. "And go!"

Soon, people were everywhere, getting supplies for their paintings.

Logan was working on painting a globe. He thought it would be a simple thing to do: a circle, simple colors, and a few shading techniques. Boy was he wrong.

Sighing, he looked over at Kendall's painting. It was meant to be a hockey puck and stick, but it looked more like a broom. At least the blond was concentrating.

But Logan's staring broke that. "Hey, Logie. What's up?"

The brunette shrugged. "My globe doesn't resemble the planet we live on. And I can't get the holder right."

Kendall chuckled. "I don't know. I can tell what it is." He looked at Logan's painting for a moment. "What if you changed it Earth in space? Just get rid of the holder? Add stars in the background?"

Kendall always came up with good ideas. Whenever Logan was under pressure, Kendall was there. Logan was always grateful for that.

Nodding, the two walked across the room to the cupboard with the brushes. After picking out the right ones, they walked back.

While Logan worked on that, James asked, "Kendall, can you pass me the water cup?"

Kendall reached for it, which was really a coffee mug. As he put his fingers around the handle, he scrunched up his face. He retracted his digits, now a vibrant green.

James had painted the inside of the handle. At this point, the pretty boy was laughing his head off.

"Ha ha, very funny!" Kendall fake-laughed, wiping his hand off with a towel.

"Hey, I had to get you back," James explained. "Now we're even."

Kendall just smirked.

Logan bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Kendall was very hard to prank. He also knew that Kendall thought that it was not even.

Through it all, Carlos was painting. Art class was the only period where he was focused.

* * *

"Mom, can you pass the pizza box?" Kendall asked, reaching his arm out.

The day being Tuesday, the four had just gotten out of hockey practice. For dinner, they would go to the Knight household.

"Kendall, James is closer," Mrs. Knight replied.

"I don't trust him right now."

Shaking her head at her son, she passed the box to Carlos, who held it open for Kendall.

"How was school today, Katie?" asked Mrs. Knight, trying to change the subject.

"Boring," replied the 7-year-old. "I didn't learn anything that I didn't already know."

That girl is going to go far, Logan thought to himself. Katie's vocab and reading level were high. She wasn't as smart as the brunette was at that age, but she was street smart.

"So how was school today, Kendall?" she tried again.

"Okay, I guess," the blond answered, mouth full of hot cheese. "We pulled some pranks on each other."

Knowing who the 'we' meant, she questioned, "Is that why you don't trust James right now?"

"He pranked me first!" James said, raising his hands.

There was only one slice of pizza left. At the same time, James and Carlos lunged for it. Their hands reached the greasy prize at the same time.

Here we go.

"It's my piece!" Carlos exclaimed, puling it towards him.

"No, it's mine!" retorted James, tugging it back.

"Boys!" Mrs. Knight yelled, causing the pizza to fly into the air. It landed topping-side up.

"Boys, you are 13!" she continued, deciding to worry about the mess in a minute. "Stop fighting over food!"

"That'll be the day," Logan muttered under his breath. Only Kendall heard, who responded with a short laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked the two who were visibly upset over the lost pizza.

"Nothing…" the other two mumbled back.

* * *

"Okay, class!" Ms. Kane started the hour. "I wanna talk about the creative freestyle project we'll be starting."

Everyone was instantly quiet. No one knew what this project was.

"This project is to combine many different mediums and many different pieces to flow together. The idea is freestyle, so it can be whatever you want, but I have to approve it first."

Murmurs started floating through the room.

"This is a partner project! Two people per group!" she called out to silence the students.

Kendall immediately raised his hand.

"Fine!" she sighed. "You four can work together again. There's no point arguing."

Kendall then received three high-fives.

"If you need some ideas, I've set out some projects from last year," Ms. Kane concluded. "Have fun with it!"

Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos got in a circle around the long desks.

"So what should we do?" asked Carlos, visibly eager to do something.

"Well, I'm still a little confused on what this project is, exactly," stated Logan.

As if on cue, Ms. Kane walked over. "So you guys need help deciding what to do?"

"Yeah," Kendall answered. "Can you explain it more in detail?"

Nodding, she said, "The project is to use many different mediums: paper, paint, graphite… There should be more than one piece. But, the pieces all work together. I've had some students tell a story. Others made things from movies or books."

After she left, the four went back into their tight circle.

"Okay, so let's brainstorm," Kendall decided.

Logan took out a piece of lined paper and a pencil. Swiftly, he wrote _Creative Frestyle Ideas_ on the top of the page. After realizing he spelled _Freestyle_ wrong, he went to fix it, except his eraser was covered in bubble gum.

He looked up to find his three best friends holding back snickers. He needed to get himself some new friends. "Can I have a different pencil, please?" He sighed, annoyed. "There needs to be a rules to pranking, like no damaging personal property."

"Logan, a pencil-" Kendall started, then his eyes got wide.

The light bulb went off. James and Carlos seemed to understand as well.

"Rules!" Carlos exclaimed. "Like a rule book!"

"Prank Wars!" Kendall yelled. "That's our project!"

"Boys!" Ms. Kane shushed from the other side of the room.

"Sorry, Ms. Kane…" was the mumbled reply.

"Okay, so we have our idea," Logan said, writing it down, after taking the gum off. "What could our other pieces be?"

"Well," James thought out loud, "it's a war. What things are used in wars?"

"Weapons," answered Logan. "But those aren't in allowed in school."

"No…" Kendall said, leaning in. "But what about water balloon bombs?"

"Slingshots?" Carlos chimed in.

Logan quickly added that. "Wait, are we on the same team? Or opposing?"

"Maybe under the same name, but fighting each other?" Kendall recommended.

"Then there's only one winner," said Carlos. "What does the winner get?"

"A crown?" James shrugged. "If I won, I'd want a crown."

After writing that down, Logan asked, "Okay, so we're fighting each other. Who's our leader? Like the President during the Civil War?"

The four were silent for a moment.

"Well, since the winner gets a crown, I think our leader should have a British accent," Carlos stated.

"Carlos, there are other rulers with crowns with other accents," Logan commented, but wrote it down.

"Class, the bell's gonna ring in a minute!" Ms. Kane reminded. "Put your stuff away!"

"Okay," Kendall started. "Logan and I will look for out leader and start making the book tonight. James, Carlos, you get the balloons and the slingshot."

* * *

"So how are we going to find a leader?" Kendall asked, sitting down to the desktop computer in his living room.

Logan pulled up a chair next to him. "Well, Carlos wants a British person. We could look for a British king?"

The blond opened up Google and typed in _fancy English dude_. After scrolling through a bunch of random idiots and naughty pictures, he came to what looked like the legit thing.

"What's his name?" Logan asked, leaning in.

"Sir Walter Raleigh," he answered. "Can we change his name?"

Logan chuckled. "What would we change it to?"

Kendall shrugged as he worked on printing the picture. "I don't know. But 'Sir' seems too polite if he's letting his subjects fight each other."

The brunette laughed again, shaking his head. "Well, there are other titles… Earl, Duke, King, Lord-"

"I like Lord," Kendall interrupted. "It sounds more evil!"

"So Lord Walter Raleigh?" It didn't sound much better.

Shaking his head, he looked over at Katie, who was watching cartoons on Nickelodeon. "Katie, name someone evil? Besides yourself!"

She stuck her tongue out at her big brother. "Plankton?"

"Ugh, you're no help either!" Kendall was about to type something on the keyboard, but he stopped. "Plankton. Pranks."

"Lord Prankton?" Logan suggested, seeing where Kendall was going with this.

"Lord Prankerton!" Kendall declared in a fake accent.

The brunette nodded. "It's perfect!" He grabbed the picture from the printer. "He looks like a Lord Prankerton."

Mrs. Knight walked in, carrying bags of groceries. "Wanna help me?"

"Mom, we're doing homework!" was Kendall's reply.

Mrs. Knight didn't miss a beat. "You can take a five minute break from your fake Prank War. It won't take long with Logan helping you!"

Not complaining, Logan got up from his chair. Sure, he earned a glare from the blond, but he didn't mind. Mrs. Knight let Kendall's friends basically live in her house. It was the least he could do.

While he put the freezer items away, Kendall said, "You know, I was thinking about what my mom said. Is this fake? Or do we actually want to have a Prank War?"

"Like follow the rules we make up tomorrow?" Logan asked, setting cans in the pantry. "Take each other out? And crown a winner?"

The blond nodded. "Yeah. I think it would be fun!"

Logan thought for a moment. "Maybe? I think we need to work on the rules."

Laughing, he said, "Logie and his rules…"

"Rules provide structure."

"This is an art class project!" he retorted. "And a Prank War. Rules are stupid." Ignoring the eye roll he received, Kendall continued. "I think we should."

Logan scratched his nose, flicking his finger. "We'll talk to James and Carlos tomorrow."

"Logan, do that again!" the blond said, eyes wide.

Eyebrows raised, he scratched his nose again. "This?"

"No, you flicked your finger," he clarified. "It looked like a salute."

"What are we, soldiers?" Not a second later, "We're knights! Under the king!"

"Knights of Pranktom!" Kendall said in his British accent, doing their new signal.

"Is that our kingdom?" Logan questioned. "Pranktom?"

"Yep!"

The kitchen was filled laughter from the two best friends. This was why Logan looked up to Kendall. He could goof around, yet still be serious. He was the perfect balance.

After all the groceries were put away, the two headed up to Kendall's room. They needed to start on the book. Logan had brought an old book that they were going to recover and repage.

"Are we just going to put the blank, tan pages over the white?" Kendall asked, setting the supplies on the bed.

"Yeah, we'll make the rules tomorrow during class."

They worked together, Kendall applying glue to one side of the paper, and Logan pressing the paper to the pages in the book. The silence was nice and comfortable.

When they were on the last page, it slipped out of the blonde's hand and onto the floor. They both reached for it at the same time, their fingers grazing each other. Looking up, their eyes locked for one second.

Logan's heart skipped a beat. Kendall's eyes were so green, so bright.

Quickly, they looked away from each other, the air suddenly tangible with awkwardness. That was something that was new territory.

As soon as the book was shut, Logan stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go home. Night."

"Night," Kendall mumbled back.

* * *

"So, let's come up with some rules," Logan said, armed with pencil and paper.

"First, though," Kendall interrupted, "we need to talk about one thing. Do you wanna actually play the Prank War?"

"Like actually prank each other until there's only one left?" Carlos asked.

"And the winner gets a crown?" James asked.

"Yes, James," Kendall laughed. "We're making it today. But do you guys wanna do that?"

"Yes!" James replied. "I am so taking you down!"

"What kind of question is that?" Carlos asked. "Of course!"

Kendall looked at Logan, all the awkwardness from last night gone. "Logan?"

"As long as there's rules," was the brunette's reply.

They spent the next minute making a few rules. Logan was going to write them on the pages in fancy calligraphy.

"What is the winner called?" Logan asked before starting with the marker.

"Lord," Carlos said.

"Sir," Kendall suggested.

"High King," James recommended.

"Sir High King Lord?" Logan said, putting them in a random order.

"Of the pranks," Kendall finished. "Add that at the end."

"Sir High King Lord of the Pranks," Logan confirmed and started.

While Logan did that, the other three started working on the crown. They explored the art room, looking for flashy supplies. They came back with tissue paper, pipe cleaner, fake jewels, cardboard, googly eyes, and… a toy soldier?

Shaking his head, Kendall plugged in the hot glue.

After the crown was assembled, term used loosely, they started on the cover of the rule book.

"I think Lord Prankerton needs a mustache," Carlos declared, promptly drawing one on their ruler.

James cut out the letters for the title, while Kendall glues more jewels on. When the letters were done, they realized that James cut them too big. Oh well. The letters would just curve, again used loosely, around Lord Prankerton.

"We're done!" declared the blond in his accent. "Now we must commence our plot!" After being shushed by Ms. Kane, he continued. "I asked my mom, and she said you guys could spend the night Friday. So that's when we can do it."

That worked for everyone. Let the games begin.

* * *

Logan was hiding out in the upstairs bathroom. It had been an hour since they started the Prank War. Right now, everyone was hiding out, waiting to attack. None of the prankers dared to make a sound.

"Boys! It's time for dinner!" Mrs. Knight called out, even though she was aware of the situation. She said that they had to stop and eat.

The brunette silently opened the door and walked into the hallway. It was empty. Maybe everyone else was already downstairs. He headed towards the stairwell.

* * *

_How long has it been?_ was the next thing Logan heard. It was Kendall's voice, full of concern.

He tried to comfort him, tell him he was fine, but he realized the intense pain in his head and his arm. He wanted to keep his eyes closed.

_The doctor said he might have a concussion _was Mrs. Knight's answer. _His mother should be here soon._

Doctor? Concussion? Was he at the hospital? This made his head ache even more.

_I feel so bad_ Kendall whispered. _I heard the trap go. I should've looked._

_Well, he still would have broken his arm _Mrs. Knight replied. _But yes, you should have._

That explained the pain in his arm. What the heck happened? He tried to open his eyes, making a whimpering noise in the process.

"Logan?" Kendall asked, instantly by his side. He was the first thing the brunette saw.

"Kendall?" he groaned out. "What happened?" He tried to sit up, but the room started to spin.

"Whoa, slow down," Mrs. Knight put her hand on his chest.

He quickly complied. "What happened?" he questioned again.

"You hit your head on the table in the hallway," Kendall's mom explained, "after tripping on a wire set as a prank." She looked over at Kendall for a second. So Kendall had set the wire. "When you fell, you landed on your arm, breaking it."

At that moment, his mom walked in.

"Oh, my baby!" she whispered, coming towards him.

"We'll be back later with Logan's stuff," Mrs. Knight said, walking out, taking Kendall with her.

"Hey, Mom," Logan said, still staying down.

She caressed his head, which he realized was bandaged. "Hortense, I don't know if I like you hanging out with them anymore… You could've gotten hurt worse."

Logan's headache increased, and not just from his real name." Mom, they're my best friends. And I agreed to the pranking."

"You need to focus on the future, Hortense," she said as if he had said nothing. "They're just holding you back."

He couldn't believe she was doing this here. He was taking high school classes, at 13-years-old. He did extra stuff on the weekends. He went to med camp every summer. What more did she want? "What more do you want, Mom?"

She looked taken aback. "I just want the best for you."

Logan sighed. "Then you'll trust me. Please. Kendall, James, and Carlos are my best friends. I won't stop hanging out with them."

In fact, the thought of being _forbidden_ to see Kendall just made him more pissed off at her. She could never do that to him.

"All right, fine," she said, her shoulders relaxing. "I'm really glad you're okay."

And now she was okay. God, her swings. "Do I have to spend the night?"

Joanna nodded. "They want to monitor your concussion." She looked at her watch. "Visiting hours are almost over. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Bending down, she kissed his forehead lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

The second his mom walked out, Kendall walked in. He still had that guilty look on his face. "You okay?" He knew how his mother was.

Logan sighed angrily. "She can be a bitch sometimes."

"Whoa, Logie," Kendall gasped, "fucking sailor. What did she say this time?" He moved closer to the bed.

"She said she didn't want me hanging out with you guys anymore," he answered. "Like she can stop me."

The blond looked away. "Oh. Well, this time I have to agree with her. It's all my fault."

Logan did a double take. "You are never allowed to agree with my mother. And I don't blame you. I didn't look."

"But you broke your dominant hand. What about school?"

The brunette smiled. "It's a good thing that we have most classes together."

"Hockey?"

Logan hadn't thought about that one yet. But the thought of Kendall not in his life scared him. "I don't care. I will not lose my best friend because of a stupid accident."

Kendall smiled. "Glad the feeling's mutual."

Logan smiled back. "You little shit!"

"Like I would side with your mother!" he laughed. "But wow, I am rubbing off on you."

"It's good for me. I need insanity in my life – besides my mother."

"Well," the blond said, resting his hand on Logan's cast, "I'm glad I can be insane for you."

Logan suddenly remembered something. "So who won?"

Kendall sighed. "Technically, I did. Carlos and James sprayed each other with silly string on the way to the table. I got you, so… I won."

"Well, congrats!" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ha ha," Kendall said back. "But hey, one good thing came out of this."

"And what's that?"

"We have a new rule," Kendall stated. "And it's needed: 'Ye is allowed to check on a hurt Knight without getting pranked'."

Logan laughed. "I like it. But we made the rules official. If we added it, it would have to be called an-"

"An amendment," Kendall finished. "I looked this stuff up. That's why we're calling it 'The Logan Amendment'."

"Wow…" was all he could say. Logan looked into those beautiful, green eyes again. His action made his heart flutter, his stomach drop, his head spin. Why did he want to lean in, close the gap between them? "Be the first one to sign my cast?" he whispered.

"I would be honored to, Logie," he whispered back. To Logan, it looked like Kendall started to lean in. But at that moment, Mrs. Knight walked in. "Come on, Kendall. Visiting hours are over."

The blond looked over at his mother, then back at Logan. "See ya later, Logan."

"Bye, Kendall."

(End Flashback)

Logan had then spent that whole night questioning his sexuality. He really liked Kendall, but in that way? He couldn't ignore the way he made him feel.

After that night, Logan knew he was gay.

He looked at the clock, now telling him that it was 9:46. They should be back soon; their curfew was 10. Yet, he didn't want to be there when they came back. Going down memory lane really took a toll on his heart. Maybe he would go to bed now and be asleep so he wouldn't have to see him until morning.

Deciding that was a good idea, Logan heaved himself off the neon couch. Too bad he didn't make it to the bedroom.

The door swung open, Kendall bursting in. James, right on his heels, yelled "Why would you do that?"

The blond didn't give him an answer. Instead, Kendall went straight to Logan's previous aspiration.

Carlos and Katie came in, Carlos shutting the door silently. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't dare. Carlos silent? This was not good.

"Guys, what happened?" Logan asked, confused out of his mind.

"I really don't know," James replied. "But he broke up with Jo." He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"He what?" Logan asked, not believing what he had just heard. He followed him to the living area, Carlos and Katie behind him.

"He broke up with Jo!" the pretty boy said again. "Just out of the blue! We were walking into the Palm Woods, and Kendall asked Jo if they could go talk for a minute. We, of course," he motioned to himself, Carlos and Katie, "had to listen. That's when he broke up with her."

"With no feeling," Carlos added. "He said he was sorry that it wasn't going to work out, but he didn't try to comfort her.

"That doesn't sound like Kendall…" Logan said, silently rejoicing in his head. "Why would he break up with her?"

James shrugged. "He didn't answer any of our questions. You saw that."

Katie shrugged, too. "I never really liked her. I always felt something fake about her."

No one argued with that. But Kendall always seemed so happy with her. This truly was out of the blue.

"Maybe I'll go talk to him?" Logan said. "I was planning on going to bed soon, anyways." He got up from the couch again, saying "Good night." A chorus of "Nights" echoed behind him.

His mind was racing all the way to their bedroom. Was Kendall okay? Was something wrong with him?

Slowly, he turned the doorknob, relieved that it was unlocked. He wasn't sure what to expect, though. Carlos said he showed no emotion when he did the deed, but Kendall wasn't the type to show weakness.

Kendall was face down on his bed, listening to his iPod. Well, he wasn't crying. Logan didn't know if that was good or bad.

"Kendall?" he whispered, sure that the blond couldn't hear him.

But the blond opened his eyes and looked up. When he saw who it was, he turned over and sat up. "Hey, Logie."

Logan sat down on the bed next to him. "Hey. So I heard what happened."

The blond nodded. "Yeah. I figured they'd tell you."

"Well, what I wanna know is why," Logan said, leaning in. "I thought you really liked her."

This time Kendall shrugged. "I just don't feel anything anymore."

Logan didn't believe him. "Ken, that's a bullshit line used as an excuse. What's really going on?"

"Whoa, you swore. I haven't heard you swear since…" He thought for a moment, then smiled. "Since you broke your arm!"

Logan smiled back. "You mean since _you_ broke my arm? And you remember that?" Maybe he wasn't the only one thinking back in time.

The blond replied, laughing, "Yeah, I do! That was our first Prank War, wasn't it?"

"Mmhmm," Logan mused. He did remember. "But don't change the subject." He paused, then pressed, "Why did you break up with Jo?"

Kendall sighed, looking away. "I truly don't have any feelings for her anymore," he breathed.

Logan wrapped his arms around the blond. "What changed?"

"I just…" His voice cracked.

Logan sighed. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me," he whispered, instantly feeling guilty for pushing.

"I fell for someone else," Kendall whispered back. "I felt like I was cheating."

Though Logan didn't know what to expect, that's not what he was expecting. He thought that maybe his zero-chance with Kendall and turned into a one-percent-chance. Now Kendall's heart already went to another? Life was so fucking cruel. "You like someone else?"

"Yeah…" the blond said. "But I would never tell them. It could never work out."

"But you broke up with Jo," Logan questioned. "This person must mean a lot to you."

"I didn't say that I didn't care about them," Kendall corrected. "I said it would never work out."

They sat in silence for a moment, both minds going crazy. What should I do? Logan thought to himself. Maybe now was his only chance to tell Kendall how he felt. He was technically single, even though he liked someone else. Yes, he had to do this now. It didn't matter that Kendall could be straighter than a line. It didn't matter that it could ruin their friendship. He had lost so many chances to share his feelings. Life was only going to give him so many.

"Kendall, I'm gay," Logan stated before fear got the best of him.

The blonde's face was indescribable. Was he disgusted? Horrified?

Either way, Logan was completely shocked when Kendall closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. After taking a second to realize what was going on, he kissed him back. There was no going back after that.

Logan let go as the contact continued, let his mind wander. This was way better than any of his fantasies. Silently, he thanked Camille for all the practice. And Jo.

Kendall pulled away after a while, whispering "It's always been you."

Logan, nodding, said at that same time as the blond, "After the first Prank War." They laughed together, remembering the same memories.

"I was so scared to tell you," Logan said. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Me too, Logie," the blond responded.

"Then why did you date Jo?" the brunette questioned.

"Well, you were dating Camille. I figured you were straight," was Kendall answer.

"Well, I thought _you_ were straight."

Shaking his head, Kendall said, "Ever since that night at the hospital, I've had feelings for you."

Logan sighed in happiness. He always wanted to hear him say that. "Me too. You making The Logan Amendment was so sweet."

Kendall chuckled. "We actually used that today."

"Well, it is useful. Tell me about it while lying down?" Yawning, the brunette said, "I'm tired."

After quickly changing, with many shameless looks, they climbed back into Kendall's bed, under the covers. Never of them questioned it. They both always wanted to do this.

"So you used The Logan Amendment today?" Logan prompted, leaning into Kendall's body.

The blond wrapped his arms around the brunette. "Yeah. Camille and Jo tried to use it against us. It almost worked, but Gustavo – pretending to be Kelly – showed up. He got hit with all the pies."

Logan laughed. "Wow. I missed a lot."

"Tell me about your day," said Kendall.

"Well, after pranking myself," Logan started, "I worked with Doc Hollywood all day. I had a blast! It was like I had found my passion again."

"Sounds like you had fun, Logie," Kendall commented.

"I did. I got to help people, and I thought about you all day."

The blond tightened his grip. "I've wanted to do this for a long time."

"I realized I just asked this, but why did you date Jo?"

Logan felt Kendall shrug. "Publicity? She knew I liked you. In fact, she knew I was ending it before I did in public."

"Well that makes me feel better," Logan said. "I don't want it to seem that I jumped the gun with you."

"Nope," Kendall said, popping the P. "She knew."

"Are we gonna tell everyone now?" Logan was okay with that. His only fear was gone.

Kendall was okay with that, too. "Tomorrow we will. But I wanna sleep with you first."

"Wow," Logan said teasingly, "we just had our first kiss."

Kendall laughed. "Goodnight, Logie."

Logan closed his eyes, on cloud nine. "Goodnight, Ken."

* * *

**If you liked it, REVIEW! Even if you hated it, REVIEW! I love reading feedback from you guys!**


End file.
